


Quiet

by spiralicious



Series: Tonight [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru does not do apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!

Sesshoumaru mentally snorted as he wondered how something hadn’t eaten Inuyasha decades ago. The demon lord sat somewhat concealed in a group of bushes outside the village with a view of Kaede’s house, where young Rin was now residing. His half-brother was making his way to him with no measure of stealth. 

Curiosity was all that kept Sesshoumaru in place. He did not have to wait long for Inuyasha to sit about two feet away from him. Their relationship was improving, but there was still a distance between them. 

Sesshoumaru was loathe to acknowledge Inuyasha’s presence, but watching the half-demon twitch by moonlight was growing tiresome.

“Inuyasha.”

“Sesshoumaru, I… We… You know I…”

“Quiet, Inuyasha.”

As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, there was nothing left for Inuyasha to apologize for and the dog demon was still not ready to admit to himself that perhaps there was something he should apologize to his lowly half-brother for. 

“Stubborn asshole,” was all Inuyasha said as he departed.


End file.
